


Sucker

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Es un idiota y lo sabe, se transforma cuando lo tiene cerca y es que esa piel dorada y ese pelo azabache le pueden; cuando esas esmeraldas encuentran su tormenta… simplemente no tiene suficiente.





	Sucker

Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro dejando ver sus blancos dientes, sus labios se estiran con lentitud llenos de un humor extraño que solo le invade al mirarlo, aún más si él juega y ¡oh! ¡claro que lo hace! Disfruta tentándolo y el ojiplata lo nota, nota cómo ama ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, esa inocencia que todo el mundo le adjudica en realidad no es más que una farsa y él lo sabe. Es el único poseedor de la verdad que el de lentes tan celosamente guarda del mundo exterior y hay algo en ello que simplemente lo cautiva; las señales de su realidad están regadas aleatoriamente por cada una de sus acciones pero nadie más que él sabe juntarlas todas y obtener el cuadro completo de la verdadera personalidad de aquel ojiverde: años de observarlo cuidadosamente le han dado ese privilegio.  
Su sonrisa es correspondida desde la mesa Escarlata, la lengua lamiendo distraídamente los labios en un gesto que para cualquiera simplemente significa el disfrute de sus alimentos pero que el Dragón sabe leer muy bien aún desde la mesa Esmeralda, entiende a la perfección sus mensajes y se divierte adentrándose en el juego.  
León y Serpiente. Depredadores persiguiéndose incansablemente, orbitando alrededor del otro, tirando de las cuerdas para poder atraparse; una rutina tan conocida y aún así tan satisfactoria.  
Es un idiota y lo sabe, se transforma cuando lo tiene cerca y es que esa piel dorada y ese pelo azabache le pueden; cuando esas esmeraldas encuentran su tormenta… simplemente no tiene suficiente.  
Ambos son obvios.  
Rodeandolos la atmósfera escolar simplemente se ha adaptado a sus descarados coqueteos y los toma como algo más en la continuidad del día a día; a veces pareciera que el mismo castillo se esfuerza en juntarlos para así poder crujir bajo la interacción volátil de sus magias, como si Hogwarts misma disfrutara sus encuentros enmascarados como peleas y fuese una cómplice más de sus escapadas nocturnas.  
Adolescentes.  
Después de todo solo tienen 16 ¿verdad? Una ceja platinada se levanta altanera y coqueta como respuesta, sonríe ligeramente y muerde sus labios disfrutando del leve sonrojo que ve aparecer en las mejillas del Gryffindor. Quería jugar ¿cierto? Sabe que están complicando innecesariamente toda su relación, lo supo desde el primer momento; la primera vez que sus labios se unieron con la misma ferocidad que sus puños habían luchado fue toda una revelación: sus magias bailaron juntas una melodía hasta entonces desconocida por ambos y realmente intensa que caló profundo en sus almas. Ahora no había vuelta atrás pero ellos seguían jugando a los enemigos, llevaban toda esa obra a sus espaldas disfrutando del otro de un modo subliminal: obviando su relación, descubriéndose ante todos y aún así pasando completamente desapercibidos pero afectando todo su entorno. No había diversión más grande para ellos, siendo jóvenes les era interesante mantener esa tensión durante el día, darle al público lo que esperaba y poder refugiarse en el otro de un modo más íntimo.  
Para un buen observador era obvio que ambos estaban totalmente perdidos en el otro, que sus peleas destilaban un tipo de energía diferente y aplastante.  
Truenos y lluvia.  
Tormenta.  
Eso es lo que eran al juntarse: una perfecta tormenta que abarcaba todo lo conocido y lo consumía destrozandolo para así crear algo nuevo, un ciclo de caos.  
El platinado observaba todos sus movimientos y fantaseaba con estar rodeado por ese intoxicante aroma nuevamente, manzanas y humo ¿Por qué lo disfrutaba tanto? Esperar se le antojaba una tortura más la medicina a su dolor entregada a él en la medida justa, el momento apropiado bien valía los esfuerzos y el seguir jugando a pesar de saber muy bien los verdaderos deseos del otro también le satisfacía.  
Se burló de sí mismo.  
Ese ojiverde realmente lo convertía en un idiota ¿Era consciente de hasta qué punto tenía poder sobre el príncipe de las serpientes? Él sabía que a donde quiera que fuera iba a encontrar a ese León dispuesto a saltar de cabeza al peligro solo por seguirlo porque, bueno, así era Harry… su Harry, pensarlo le hacía tanto bien, su magia vibraba emocionada y lanzaba chispas de la punta de sus dedos buscando enredarse nuevamente con la contraria y mezclarse en una amalgama de poder, pasión y conocimiento pleno del otro. Pero ¿Harry sabía que Draco lo seguiría en la oscuridad, ciegamente hacia donde sea? ¿sabía de lo mucho que amaba y odiaba a partes iguales cada gesto y pequeña manía que él tenía? Si había que ponerlo en palabras: Draco se había obsesionado rápidamente con Harry Potter, esa obsesión los había llevado a luchar contra el otro de todas las formas posibles y justo ahora les mostraba una nueva.  
Maravillosa, nueva y en definitiva mucho más placentera. El modo y deseo de dominar al otro habían evolucionado a algo bastante más fuerte y, teniendo en cuenta la juventud de sus cuerpos y sus magias… parecían querer consumirse, morir en los labios del otro, en su mirada.  
Si, era un idiota. También el León era un idiota. Y si todo seguía la dirección que había tomado ambos estaban más que jodidos porque eran la excepción a la regla, la única persona que podía poner al otro en un entredicho de aquella forma. Hacían que el otro rompiera sus propias reglas para así poder estar juntos y se complementaban de un modo casi perfecto, obvio para todo aquel que se detuviera a observar.  
El tiempo en el que peleaban creyendo en realidad que se odiaban parecía tan lejano que apenas podían recordarlo; su energía ahora se centraba en conseguir estar con el otro, intentar saciarse sin obtener nunca lo suficiente y complicarlo todo con peleas falsas.  
Imbéciles.  
Los labios del Dragón ardían por posarse en los del moreno, sus dientes deseaban desgarrar, marcar esa inmaculada piel, su lengua necesitaba explorar, probar el salino sabor que emanaba de ese cuerpo; saciar sus deseos, dejarse dominar por ellos y guiar la dulzura de esas esmeraldas hasta fundirla con la perversión, hacerlo temblar y derretirse entre sus dedos compartiendo un secreto que no se atreverían a revelar al mundo; al menos no por ahora.   
Suspira; no puede seguir jugando o se le hará tarde para las clases del día, clava su mirada de plata en el León y lo observa como si fuera la primera vez: graba cada detalle en su mente disfrutando cada vez que sus ojos tropiezan con las rojizas marcas que le dejó durante la noche, sonríe con suficiencia, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida caminando lleno de una seguridad nueva. Todos los detalles que sólo él es capaz de observar lo idiotizan, lo dejan tropezando consigo mismo una y otra vez, cayendo profundo en la oscuridad dentro de esa brillante y conocida luz y lo exhiben tan vulnerable como realmente es ante el dueño de esas orbes; es una sensación adictiva de un modo peligroso y retorcido y el platinado ama exponerse a ella, al final sabe que está a salvo porque se trata de él y tiene que admitirlo, se ha convertido en un imbécil.  
Un imbécil sólo por él.


End file.
